User blog:ElectricMayhem/Marvel Redux: Fantastic Four Vol 1 1
Welcome to the Baxter Building Script We see a young Reed Richards and Ben Grimm sitting up in Ben's treehouse. The year is 1987. The two are about 10 years old. Reed is setting up a telescope. BEN: Why are you so excited to look at the stars? You can see them EVERY night. REED: Tonight, there's going to be a meteor shower! Ben is shocked. BEN: A meteor is gonna crash tonight? REED: Well, no one's gonna die. It's just tiny meteors. BEN: You sure know a lot about science, huh? REED: Well... yeah. Reed aims the telescope out the treehouse window and looks through it, seeing the shower has begun. REED: Ben, come here! Come see this! At the same time in Latveria, a small nation in Europe, a young Victor VanDamme is celebrating his twelfth birthday. It's just him, his grandparents, and his ill mother. He only has one present. They are a poor family. VICTOR: Thank you, mother. MOTHER: You're welcome, sweetie. coughs Victor looks down sadly, the cough ruining the happy moment by reminding him of the fact she is dying. MOTHER: Go ahead, Victor. Open it! Victor slowly rips the wrapping off of the cardboard box. He opens it up, and sees a chemistry set. VICTOR: A chemistry set! MOTHER: You're a smart boy, Victor. You're going to change the world one day with your brilliant mind. Victor hugs his mother. Two months later. Victor and his grandparents are attending his mother's funeral. She has died of lung cancer. Victor is trying to hold in his tears, but eventually he breaks down and begins sobbing. Modern day. The Baxter Building. Another tall skyscraper in New York. Besides the "Baxter Building Science Innovations" sign, it's pretty much identical to all the others. But inside the huge building, something amazing is about to happen. Everyone is going about their daily routine. Reed Richards, the founder of Baxter Building Science Innovations, has just entered the building. He walks through the lobby. Up the stairs. He walks past his best friend, security guard Ben Grimm. Ben begins walking with Reed. BEN: Where ya going, Reed? REED: Today's the day, my friend. We have just cracked the code to quantum teleportation between two areas of space. BEN: Speak English, bud. REED: A machine that instantly transports you to somewhere else. BEN: I get it now. Meanwhile in the building, mechanic Johnny Storm is repairing a H.E.R.B.I.E. Drone. The H.E.R.B.I.E. Drones are tiny hovering robots that guard the Baxter Building, created by Johnny's older sister Dr. Susan Storm, genius roboticist. JOHNNY: Looks... about... right... Johnny is finished. JOHNNY: There you go, buddy. The drone begins to shake, and it starts hovering above the table. DRONE: H.E.R.B.I.E. Guard Drone 5.3241 online. The H.E.R.B.I.E. Drone flies away. JOHNNY: Gee, no tip? What a cheapskate... Susan walks into the room. SUSAN: And I see our little buddy's doing fine. JOHNNY: Hey, I told ya. I can fix anything. SUSAN: Dad sure did teach you well. JOHNNY: So how are things going between you and that boring British guy? SUSAN: Victor is not boring. He's just... you know... humorously-impaired. I guess. JOHNNY: He's always dead serious. 'Bout EVERYTHING. You should dump that guy. I don't want my sister dating a loser. Victor walks in. JOHNNY: Hello, Victor. Nice weather we're having, huh? VICTOR: Nicer than the weather back in Latveria, that's for sure. JOHNNY: Ooooh! Nice one! There is a moment of silence. JOHNNY: Okay, then... Johnny gets up and leaves. SUSAN: Victor, shouldn't you be working on the Sonar Project with Dr. Klaw? VICTOR: I just wanted to see how the drone was doing. After all, Johnny isn't very mature. SUSAN: He's mature enough to get a job done and get PAID for it. He's been doing it for months now... VICTOR: I'm sorry, Suzie. I didn't mean to insult your brother like tha--- SUSAN: DON'T call me "Suzie". My name is Susan. VICTOR: Okay... Susan... I'm sorry, Susan. Later, in Reed's lab, Ben is watching as several scientists work on the teleportation machine. REED: Get to work, Ben. I pay you for guarding, not for watching me work. BEN: Geez. Just wanted to watch you crack the Da Vinci code. REED: I said crack the code of quantum teleportation. BEN: Same thing. Ben walks out of the room. Dr. Harvey Elder walks up to Reed. HARVEY: S-s-sir, the m-machine... it's t-too small... REED: Too small? HARVEY: W-w-well, sir... acc-c-c-cording to, uh... to the calculations... this machine just won't be able to run this p-p-program... it won't be able to open the... the portal, sir... REED: We're already way over our initial budget for this thing, I... HARVEY: I-I'm... I'm sorry, sir... Reed sighs. REED: Thanks, Harvey. We'll have to get everyone together and figure SOMETHING out. HARVEY: Y-y-you're welcome... sir... TO BE CONTINUED. Characters *'Dr. Reed Richards' *'Dr. Susan Storm' *'Johnathan Storm' *'Benjamin Grimm' *'Dr. Victor VanDamme' *'Dr. Ulysses Klaw' (mentioned) *'Dr. Harvey Elder' *'H.E.R.B.I.E. Drones' *'Victor's Mother' *'Victor's Grandfather' *'Victor's Grandmother' Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Redux blogs